


Thunder, Lighting and Truth

by MJayne2004



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJayne2004/pseuds/MJayne2004
Summary: Supergirl is terrified of thunderstorms.Lena Luthor is her safe place.What happens when those two things mix when a specially bad thunderstorms roll over the busy National City when Supergirl is out flying, meaning she gets caught up in it?Supergirl rushes to Lena Luthor when the storm gets too bad and Lena is tasked with helping Supergirl with her fear.





	1. Thunder, Lighting and Missing?

Thunder rolled into National City with an almighty roar as it hailed the promise of rain to the people below from outside Lena Luthor's office, where the young CEO was currently crouched down in front of a trembling Supergirl, the Girl Of Steel's hair soaked and sticking to the girl's fear-filled face as another flash of lighting filled the top room of the L-Corp building which caused another whimper from Supergirl. The Girl Of Steel had flown into Lena Luthor's office more then half an hour ago, a look of utter panic in the blonde's widened eyes as she flew into the corner of Lena's office and stayed there, whimpering and crying as Lena slowly etched forward. While Lena herself had no problem with thunderstorms or the noise they created, it seemed that Supergirl was another case entirely as whenever the loud noise echoed through the room, the Kryptonian would cry in shook and hug her legs closer to her body while wrapping her cape closer to her. It had taken Lena Luthor half an hour to get this close to the Girl Of Steel -every time she moved Supergirl would whimper and shake her head, watching the youngest Luthor with utter fear as Lena would stop moving and wait for the other women to get comfortable with her distance before moving again- and she still had a couple of steps to take before she could touch the shaking God. 

"Supergirl, calm down" Lena instructed as she moved forward slowly, watching the fear increase in the blonde's dazzling eyes -Lena had begun to link those blue iris's to the clear blue seas that surrounded her lake house in England, a beautiful place where the CEO would often travel too in efforts of escaping the mess that was her life before moving to National City; since meeting Kara, Lena found that her need to travel and escape her life had decreased drastically. Lena didn't like the fear that swirled in Supergirl's eyes. She promised herself to do her best in an effort of getting rid of the fear. "Please, take my hand and calm down" Lena instructed as she held out her hand for the Girl Of Steel, watching as Supergirl shook her head and moved further into the corner as another bolt of lightning filled the room and thunder roared louder. "I promise you that I can help you Supergirl, I promise but you have to take my hand" 

"No-No, m-my planet. It ex-exploded. They're g-g-gone" Supergirl stuttered as her voice filled with pain at the memory of her home planet. Lena stilled. She knew many people who were afraid of thunder and lighting due to traumatic experiences as a child. Kara Danvers, Lena's most trustworthy companion in National City and new girlfriend, was a prime example of someone who was afraid of thunderstorms due to the terrible thing that happened to her parents when she was younger. Kara had told her many weeks ago about her fear, claiming that she had gotten over it but Lena knew she was lying -the pros of her girlfriend having a crinkle. But to know that Supergirl had the same fear as Lena's girlfriend that was due to her planet dying and her family dying along with it. Lena had dealt with loss -the loss of her brother when he went to prison, the loss of her father when he died along with her biological mother- but she had never dealt with that much loss. It was a wonder of how Supergirl still managed to smile so beautifully every time Lena saw the hero. "The-The people I love, t-they leave" Supergirl added as she drew deep breathes, in and out, while the rain hit the clear windows of Lena's office loudly. 

"I will never leave you, I promise you" Lena guaranteed as she looked at the Girl Of Steel, watching as Supergirl raised her head at Lena's determined tone. "You do not need to worry about that because I don't leave people. People leave _me_. I made a promise to myself the minute you landed on my balcony with a trustworthy smile and a heart of gold, one that did not instantly hate me due to my surname, and that promise was that I would be worthy of the respect you give me. That comes with helping you through the bad and tough times. So, please, have some faith in my ability to help you" Lena begged as Supergirl looked at her wearily. 

"Y-You won't leave?" Supergirl whimpered as another bolt of lightning filled the room, Supergirl's whimpered cry muffled by the sound as Lena moved a step closer. 

"I promise you but I need you to take my hand and trust me" Lena insured before nodding towards her hand, smiling softly as Supergirl slowly unwrapped her arms from around her knees and cautiously moved her hand into Lena's reach. The CEO smiled as she moved closer to the hero and wrapped her arms around the blonde beauty, resting her back against the office wall while Supergirl wrapped her hands around the bottom of Lena's blouse and cried heavily in the CEO's top, images of her home planet flashing through her mind. Lena placed her chin on the blonde's head as she continued to gently rub the hero's back while Supergirl cried into the CEO's top, clinging desperately onto the fabric as heavy shakes rattled her body from the thunder and lighting outside. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here and I'm never going away" Lena promised as she gently squeezed Supergirl's body closer to her own, a wave of protectiveness washing over the CEO as Supergirl shook violently in her arms. "Supergirl, I need you to calm down" 

"I-I can't" Supergirl muttered through her tears, her senses heightening as the thunder echoed loudly in her ears. Due to the blonde's panic, she was unable to control her powers and specifically, her super hearing which meant that the loud clap of thunder that roared through Lena's office echoed painfully in the Kryptonian's ears as she nestled further into the youngest Luthor's chest to try and prevent the vibration of sound waves from getting to her earlobes. 

"Hey, focus on me okay?" Lena suggested as she moved her hand up to Supergirl's face, gently cupping the hero's chin and lifting it up so she could see into the latter's deep blue eyes, noticing the worry and vulnerability in the hero's eyes as lighting once again struck behind her, causing the hero to flinch in Lena's arms. "Listen to my heartbeat and voice, focus on it and try to calm down" Supergirl shook her head at her companion's request. 

"I-I-I can't find it. Your h-heartbeat" Noises from the streets below filled the hero's ears as her eyes drifted closed to allow her to concentration on the quickened heartbeats of the women in front of her, unable to find the heartbeat of her companion as she searched Lena's eyes for a hint of anything that could calm her down after she reopened them. 

"Focus on me, please" Lean pleaded with a desperate sigh, unable to stop the flash of terror from forming in her eyes as Supergirl shook her head and looked over the CEO's shoulders, towards the flashing sky filled with brightly glowing stars and large flashes of light. "Hey, focus on my voice. I'm going nowhere, I promise you but you need to remember that, Supergirl or I can't help you at all. Breath deeply okay and try and concentrate on me, not the storm" Lena commanded softly as she laid her hand against Supergirl's chin, tenderly moving the hero until she was no longer facing the storm but instead focusing on Lena's eyes as the Luthor smiled at her reassuringly. "Look at me and keep looking okay" Lena continued, "Now, I want you to breathe in and out slowly while counting to five in your head. You breathe in for five seconds, hold for three and release for five. Then repeat" 

Supergirl knew the breathing technique well -it was the one her human identity, Kara Danvers, taught Lena for when the CEO was stressed in a meeting. And the irony of the situation dawned on Supergirl that, instead of pulling her away and slamming the door, Lena Luthor held her close in her arms and recited some of the very same words she was told by Kara Danvers, to calm down Supergirl. The whole situation was very confusing and yet, Supergirl couldn't bring herself to care and instead, focused on the fact that Lena was so caring towards someone she barely knew apart from the times when Lena was in danger and Supergirl -ever the hero and romantic- saved her. She knew that Lena did know her -they had been dating for a while and before that, had years of friendship where they learned things about each other that no one else knew- but according to Lena, she barely knew the girl's favourite food let alone anything that could warrant this kind of love and care. Especially from someone who was starved from such affection from her family at such a young and prominent time in her life. 

Supergirl nodded as she focused on Lena's eyes -the deep green eyes that often reminded Kara of Kryptonite, with the same weakening effects that made her knees buckle and her head spin, in the best way- and the Luthor just didn't have the heart to turn away as her eyes softened with love and kindness. She was still breathing heavily and felt faint but looking into Lena's eyes, even when her super suit stuck to her like a second skin -creating a thin barrier from her skin and Lena's blouse covered skin- made her feel safer, something she desperately needed when, for in the first time in a while, she found that the breathing technique wasn't working. That caused even more panic. 

 _Alex said it would always work_ , Kara's panicked mind screamed. Alex had taught her the breathing technique after many nights of waking up sweating and panicking, unable to stop the horrid memories of her planet being destroyed and her family dying causing her to spend many years in the Phantom Zone, from spinning around in her mind when the darkness was just too dark in the room and the silence was just too quiet and reminded her of those heavy moments. To Alex's credit, she never once complained about waking up at midnight every night to calm Kara down but the at-the-time teenager couldn't bear the thought of hurting the girl she had come to known as her sister with her own nightmares and so, after much persuasion, Alex agreed to teach Kara self-meditation for days where Alex wasn't near her fast enough. Alex had promised her sister that she would _always_ be there for her, no matter the distance she would find a way, but she also understood that after every self-control being ripped from Kara -the independence of her home planet and her parents still fresh in her mind- she needed to feel that she was in control of  _something_. And that so happened to be her breathing and calm technics. 

"Calma _síos, grá_ " Lena pleaded, her Irish accent wavering deep within her smooth voice as she hugged Supergirl closer to her as the hero trembled within her arms. " _Éisteacht le mo chroí, le do thoil_ " Lena added. Thanks to her secret identities relationship with the CEO, Supergirl understood the language Lena was talking in as she breathed in deeply while snuggling closer to her. As Lena's fingers continued to run through Supergirl's hair, she repeated her words of encouragement for the hero in her arms before the loud breaths escaping Supergirl's lips as she rested her head in the curve of Lena's shoulder, were replaced with soft sighs. Of course, Supergirl still whimpered loudly when thunder echoed throughout the room -her senses still heightened more than the average humans as she tried to calm down fully- and hugged herself closer to Lena when lighting rippled through the dark room, shining brightly against the two women's figures as they huddled together in the corner, but Lena found that the Girl of Steel was getting better at calming down her nerves. 

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours as Lena and Supergirl sat in the corner of her office, holding each other tightly until the storm rolled over the city and travelled further down the country, allowing the soft snores of the Superhero beside Lena to echo throughout the room. Lena smiled softly as she slowly unwrapped her arms from around Supergirl's shoulders and gently sat the women up, ignoring the soft whimper of protest from the hero who followed her silent orders and sleepily sat up. Lena did feel bad for waking up the hero but she supposed that her sofa was more comfortable than the floor and that it would be worth it in the morning so, she placed her hands on Supergirl's arms while they slowly walked towards the sofa. Lying the hero down on the sofa, Lena unclicked Supergirl's cape and placed it on the arm of the sofa before taking off the hero's heeled boots and placing them on the floor, smiling softly as Supergirl's legs curled closer to the hero's chest. Grabbing one of the spare blankets from one of the cabinets off to the side of the room, Lena tucked Supergirl under it and crouched in front of her, gently moving a piece of Supergirl's fallen blonde hair out of her face while the Superhero smiled at her sleepily. 

"Thank you, Lena" Supergirl muttered as Lena's hand unintentionally cupped the hero's cheek as the CEO ran her thumb over Supergirl's clear, pale skin with a faint but loving smile. She was going to pull away but Supergirl's hand on her own stopped her from removing her own from her cheek as the Girl of Steel nuzzled further into Lena's hand, making the CEO's smile widened slightly. "I like your smile" Supergirl muttered drowsily as her eyes fluttered half-closed. "It's pretty" She continued as Lena blushed.

"Really?" Lena chuckled softly as Supergirl nodded into her hand.

"Yea, especially when your happy" Lena smiled brightly at the hero's words. She hoped that with the help of her new family and friends, Kara and now Supergirl, she will be very happy in the future. "I hope I make you happy" Lena almost missed the words coming out of Supergirl's mouth;  _almost_. In Lena's life, the only person who ever wanted to make her happy, regardless of her last name, was Kara. Sure, Alex and Maggie -along with John and Eliza- would kill anyone who ever harmed the youngest Luthor thanks to her connection with the youngest Danvers daughter and due to her inventions that saved Alex's, Johns' and Supergirl's lives more times than they would care to admit. But, Kara was the person who looked at Lena and didn't already see her brother or mother or anything negative and instead, saw the real Lena; the vulnerable women who craved the love and care she was denied as a child. Eliza and John were a little more understanding than the others were at the start but John made sure that Lena completed every document regarding the knowledge of Alex's connection with the DEO and Johns alien identity there were and Eliza was more concerned that with Lena's sudden connection with her reporter daughter, the press would have the most outlandish comments about Lena using Kara for a good reputation. Kara truly was the first person to ever care about Kara's happiness.

And now, after all the tries Lena had been through and the people she had come to love and care for as if they had always been there -for the life of her, Lena couldn't remember her life before late night chats with Maggie and Alex while snuggling closer to a sleeping Kara and warm Saturday at Kara's childhood home when Eliza was cooking a large dinner for her, Alex, Maggie, Kara and John, as well as anyone else who joined in, became a normal accordance- Lena came to understand that Supergirl also cared for her happiness. It was strange; the look of utter vulnerability swirling around Supergirl's deep blue eyes and the way the hero bit the corner of her smiling lips while her thumb absentmindedly circled the back of Lena's hand reminded Lena of her girlfriend so much so that, if she didn't know any better, she would say that it was Kara she was currently looking at -the only problem with that was that Lena did know better. Kara was kind, sweet and couldn't hurt a fly, she  _couldn't_ be Supergirl. 

"You do, Supergirl" Lena muttered as she smiled kindly at the hero, whose eyes began to flutter closed. "I am happy" 

"Good" Supergirl smiled, although her eyes remained closed. "Thank you" 

"You are welcome" Lena responded as a yawn released from Supergirl's lips. "Now, I'm going to go to my desk and continue with my work but you stay here and rest. Get some sleep and get your strength back"  _Not that she lost it_ , "I will just be at my desk" Lena repeated before standing up and releasing her hand from Supergirl's grip, smiling softly at the soft noise of protest before small snores once again began to escape Supergirl's parted lips. 

Smiling softly in relief, Lena turned off the remaining lights on her desk before turning on her foldable iPad, diagonally facing the CEO as it stood beside the laptop in the centre of her desk. The soft light shined against Lena's face as she went through her messages and emails, reading a couple of comments from some of her company's partners that wanted to make additions to contracts they had made -almost always they either believed that she was too dumb to understand the consequences of those additions for her company or wanted to make them in case she became like Lex or Lillian, meaning that their company was safe and secure despite Lena's change if she ever had one in the future and almost always, the new additions they wanted to make, no matter  _why_ they wanted them in the first place, were insulting towards her intelligence. Lena would be lying if she said that she didn't have to stop Maggie or Alex or Kara -that girl could be scarily protective when someone implied that her girlfriend was less than the genies she truly was- from hunting down a couple of CEO's of other companies after they made some rather unneeded claims based on the possibility of Lena making  _one_ mistake. 

After humouring some partners with short meetings set up later on in the week -Lena knew they were going to offer a meeting at their company and wanted to be the one to offer, displaying her power since she was the main company and conveniently, the only female CEO in the branch of corporations based on new technological developments in the world- and replying to some of the simpler messages that regarded small but meaningful changes to her company or home that she had wanted to do for a while, like upgrade her stone balcony at her home to a glass one since Kara had mentioned how much she loved waking up and seeing the sunrise from the view of Lena's penthouse when she stayed the night. After a couple of minutes, Lena decided to check her personal messages and found, to her utter surprise and concern, almost twenty miss calls from both Alex and Maggie and around fifty messages all asking about where she was and why she wasn't answering her phone. Thankfully, none of them was more than twenty minutes old and Alex and Maggie both still seemed to be online so Lena decided to text them both in their group chat. 

_To Alex and Maggie, from Lena:_

_Hey girls, sorry for not texting back. I had something to deal with that was unexpected. I'm free now so if you need me just call me but if not then sorry for not responding in time. How's Kara?_

Lena had expected a simple text back saying that Kara was okay and so was Maggie and Alex and that it was simply a misunderstanding between the four women but what she hadn't expected, was for Alex to call her almost immediately after she sent the message. Regardless of her feeling of worry and concern for the three women she had grown to love, Lena instantly accepted the call and turned down the volume of her iPad so Supergirl didn't wake up while the CEO talked to the two agents. After the connection was established, Alex's relieved face appeared on the screen from where she was resting on the kitchen table, sat in one of the stalls while her elbows rested on the counter and her fingers ran through her short hair. Maggie was heard pacing behind the screen and it only took Lena a moment to realise that the detective was talking to someone on the phone with a very worried and cautious tone. Lena knew that Kara was sleeping over at Alex's and Maggie's tonight -something about a report she had to complete with the two detectives help, Kara really didn't specify- which was the main reason Lena was in her office at such a late time. And so, with this knowledge, Lena racked her mind for possible things that could have gone wrong when Kara was with Alex and Maggie; the two most protective people in the world of Kara, bar Lena of course. 

"Lena, I'm glad you texted" Alex started as the loud curse words of relief filled the background -Lena immediately recognised the voice as Maggie Swayers. In any other situation, she would have laughed -the detective was usually reserved with her emotions, only allowing them to show in private areas with the people she trusted, loved and called family as emotions usually led to pain in her and Lena's experience, something that was sadly common between them- but at this moment, Lena only found it more concern inducing. The idea that Maggie would swear in relief when Lena picked up the phone made her mind run with thoughts about what could possibly be wrong and her heartbeat quickened as it sunk in her chest. "Lena I wouldn't usually do this, I don't want to worry you but-"

"Alex, what happened?" Lena asked, cutting straight to the point. She knew that something had happened, the look of pain in Alex's eyes when she spoke was something Lena knew all too well thanks to being adopted into the Luthor family but she hoped that it wasn't too serious. She hoped that Alex was just taking things out of proportion but she secretly knew the truth. Alex was a secret agent of an off-the-grid government agency where she battled aliens and unimaginable things every day all in the line of duty while stood beside Supergirl. She had seen it all and so, if Alex was getting worried over something, Lena believed that it would be well-justified. 

"Kara's gone missing" 


	2. Missing? Kara? Impossible!

-Sometimes, people like to say that before a devastating storm hits a place, it is usually calm. They call this the 'calm before the storm' and figuratively, it means that before something bad happens to a place or person, something good or indeed, calm, must happen. Some people say that we only know that a storm is bad because we know the feeling of absolute calmness and we know we _love_ that feeling and _hate_ the feeling a storm brings to us. And it's correct, for how can we know that something is bad without knowing the good version to compare it to? But having too much of a nice thing -like love and happiness and joy- can sometimes make the bad things -like sorrow and anger and pain- seem worse than they actually are and vice versa. Think of it this way; if everyone in the world had exactly what they wanted in life and was truly happy beyond even some of the best writers description, then the little things in life that truly test us to our limit and force us to see how strong we truly are, would break us in no time because we wouldn't be used to the feeling of being tested. 

But the same could be said about the opposite effects. If everything in life went terribly, horribly wrong every day then the arrival of something good -whether that be something as small as a blooming flower in a desolate place or something as impacting as finding the person you are meant to be with forever and always, it doesn't matter- would be the equivalent of the stars shining for the first time on top of a midnight sky. 

Sadly, as much as we all would love to believe that Lena Luthor's life was exactly like the first option -easy and full of so much love and care that her heart often wondered how it was humanly possible for her to love people so much and get the same amount of love in return- it was not true. Lena's life was full of heartbreak and sorrow, so much so that she sometimes forgot what it was like to feel  _normal_ , let alone happy and calm and she always accepted that the road painted for her by whatever forces controlled her destiny, were painted in shades of despair and heartache. 

Her mother died when she very little -old enough to still be haunted by the memory but young enough to not properly understand the circumstances before it was too late and she was alone- and she was adopted into the Luthor family where she met Lex, the only one apart from Lionel who showed her love and compassion for the first time since her mother passed. Sadly it didn't last long. Lillian despised her -at the time she had no idea why- and Lionel died when she was a teenager and was planning on going to MIT as a university to study science and engineering. She met new people when she went to MIT -they weren't the best of friends but they were close- but unfortunately, her last couple of years of university was when Lex announced his personal attack on Superman. The battle lasted many years -long enough for Lena to graduate MIT at the top of her class and start her own inventions with her at the time boyfriend and best friend Jack Spheer as the two tried to cure cancer and other deadly illnesses to make the world a better place, a _noble_ cause indeed- but ended with Lex losing and being charged with 37 life penalties that required Lena to take charge of Luthor-Corp. 

She had to move from Metropolis to National City and as a result, break up with Jake while she tried to turn her family company into the direction of goodness. After that nothing seemed to go okay for the youngest Luthor -company partners tried to manipulate her into  _their_ bidding and failed, press dug deep into her history to find any indication of her being another copy of Lex and failed, egotistical men and women looking for any weak spot in the wall of thorns Lena had built around her heart had all failed. Her life was surrounded by failure and yet, her company was thriving, she had the shortest amount of enemies she had possibly ever had and she had everything she ever wanted;... well almost everything. Although at this stage in her life she was in her mid-twenties or early thirties and she had yet to feel love until Kara Danvers walked into her office, clutching her notepad and pen as if her life depended on it with an adorable smile and a deep crinkle set in between her ocean-like blue eyes which caused a strange fluttering sensation deep within her head. She hated it but her first thought was;  _It will end in pain._

For the first time in her life, Lena Luthor was thrilled to be proven wrong when the adorable assistant to Cat Grant became a reporter and later on, a dear friend for the Luthor. That friendship soon grew into something much better and the two women found that the late movie nights they had at the end of a long and boring week began to change into long conversations over the dinner table at Lena or Kara's apartment. It was so subtle -the way Kara's hand would softly grab hers and intertwine their finger's in a reassuring grip or the soft whispers that filled the room when Lena fell asleep after a hard-working day at L-Corp- and Lena couldn't for the life of her remember when  _exactly_ the wall of thorns around her heart fell down to invite in the reporter with open eyes. She only knew that it happened and that it was a good decision because further into their relationship, long conversation's began to end with the soft murmurs of 'I love you's against each other's lips before a deep kiss sealed their evenings. 

Her life had taken an unexpected turn from the plain and unloving path it started on to the exquisitely warm street she was now walking down, her hand holding Kara's every step of the way. Except, now that path had once again changed due to Alex's words; " _Kara's gone missing"._ Those words seemed to spiral around the Luthor's head as she stared emptily at the computer screen in front of her, watching as Maggie appeared on the screen with a worried smile playing on her lips while her arms circled Alex's neck loosely -her elbows resting against the agents shoulders like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle locking perfectly in place and completing the picture- and placed her chin on Alex's head, sending a small smile towards the Luthor as reassurance. Alex reached up with a heavy sigh as she sank back into Maggie's hold and gently held onto Maggie's arms, watching as the faintest of smiles appeared on Lena's lips from the couple's actions. 

No matter what, Alex and Maggie's relationship always seemed to put a smile on Lena's lips as she watched Alex -brave, reserved, confident Alex Danvers- lean in Maggie's arm for comfort with a content sigh escaping her lips at the contact. Lena loved to see the two women happy. Not because their moods usually depicted what mood Kara was in -if Maggie or Alex was upset, then Kara usually was to and vice versa- but because they were Lena's friends, almost her family, and she wanted them happy. 

"Little Luthor, you alright?" Maggie asks from the opposite side of the screen, smiling softly in relief as Lena let out a soft hum of acknowledgement and nodded slowly towards the detective. "Okay. Now, we need to quickly know everything that happened. I know it's difficult but we need to know where Kara could be" Maggie explained with a reassuring smile and kind nod.

"I know as much as you two" Lena sighed in frustration, wishing that she knew anything that could help. "Kara left a couple of hours ago and texted me maybe two hours after that. She told me not to worry but she had something to catch up on at Catco and would be late getting home because she still had to go to yours as well. She told me the usual -to go to sleep normally, eat some food and remember to drink plenty of water and that she would be there when I woke up- and I didn't question it because I didn't need to. She always says that but she always returns" Lena whispered the last sentence so softly that Maggie and Alex barely heard it but they did and Maggie's arms loosened around Alex's shoulders as the agent shook her head stubbornly.

"No, she  _will_ come back, Lee" Alex responded determinedly. Lena smiles as Kara’s nickname for her easily slipped into Alex’s words. "We just have to figure out where she would go. Where would Kara feel safe enough to go if it's not at ours or at either your home or her's? I asked John at the DEO, he says that he hasn't seen her until earlier and is flying around the city to find her. If she is out in the public then John would usually find her but due to the storm...it's a low chance that Kara is out there. She would have gone inside" 

_The storm_ , Lena's mind shouted at her. She had been so worried about Supergirl and how the Kryptonian was reacting to the terrible and long-lasting thunderstorm rolling over National City that she completely forgot that her girlfriend also had the same heart-stopping fear as the Girl Of Steel and was, at that moment, alone and possibly in her office at Catco. She felt immensely guilty but the idea of Supergirl being in trouble seemed to block out any other thoughts the youngest Luthor may have. That included her thoughts about Kara. Lena promised himself that she would never forgive herself if anything happened to Kara and would work for the rest of her life to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again. 

"Alex, I know you are trying to be optimistic but the fact is that she will text  _you_ when she can" Lena argued softly, "Maybe she is at Catco with James and he forgot to text you and tell you she is fine. Maybe she is with Imra or Brainy and they haven't texted you because they were busy looking after her" Lena added with a small shrug. "Heck, she could be out of National City -just escaping the storm- and could be halfway to Eliza's home by now. Either way, she will text you girls by the end of the night. Just give her some time" 

"And you?" Maggie asked with worry while Lena shrugged her shoulders, "You didn't mention Kara texting you, just us. And you didn't mention that Kara could be on her way to L-Corp right now or going home to see  _you_ either" 

"Maggie, I'm a Luthor and Luthor's try not to have faith in things that aren't possible. You know that if Kara was going to text anyone to tell them that she was safe, she would call you two. Your her family" Lena answered back with a smile

"You're family, Lee" Alex clarified, "You are Kara's family. And you're my family and you're Maggie's family. You are  _our_ family. I have never seen Kara smile the way she does with you. I have never seen her rush to her phone with such excitement as when she does when you text or call her. And I certainly have never heard her gush and blush about anyone as she does you. You are a one of a kind in Kara's life and I don't think she could ever live without you -she would gladly fight anyone who got in the way of your two's relationship and if she loses,  _I_ will fight just to get to call you my sister. I'm sure Maggie's the same" The detective nodding in agreement.

"Love the speech Alex and I appreciate it but we know she loves you more" Lena challenged. She understood how  _cold_ and _uninviting_ and  _distant_ and how much of a Luthor she truly sounded like but she didn't care. She didn't care because she knew the truth; she knew that Kara would never disappear without texting the people she cared about so they didn't worry -she could barely go a day without texting Maggie or Alex to see if they were okay or needed her help with anything. Kara was the type of person who fought tooth and nails just to make sure that Alex didn't have to worry about her younger sister and Lena knew that Kara was safe -she had had countless gut-wrenching moments in the middle of a workday to be able to tell when Kara was in danger or not, regardless of whether or not the reporter was actually in front of her or not- so she suspected that Alex or Maggie would get a message from Kara before the clock chimed twelve times. "You're her sister and Mag's, you've trained her and made her a better person than she ever thought possible because she got another sister. What have I done; brought problems and worries into her life that she didn't necessarily need. It's nice that you care about me but we knew something like this was going to happen" 

"Something like what?" Alex asked, sharing a confused but concerned glance with Maggie through the computers screens reflection. Deep down, Lena still held the same deep worry of being left alone in the world, surrounded by people who didn't love or care about her like the Luthor's and the idea that Kara would leave her was something she had to fight almost every day with her friends help. While Alex may not have personally known how Lena felt, she knew that Maggie did -years living with homophobic parents who forced her to move out caused deep scars of commitment issues that still plagued her whenever Alex got hurt on a mission, regardless of if it was serious or not- and Alex felt the detectives hand grip hers tighter, just to make sure she was still there. It was hard, Alex knew that much to be true and untestable, but she also knew that Lena had battled worse in her time and surely will in the future but she got through it, with the help of her family. Like she would now. If only she would let them in. 

"Like someone leaving" Lena muttered, vulnerability clear in her voice as new tears began to fill within her eyes. "Um-I...I'm sorry, I need to do something. Text me if you find Kara or if I can help in any way. Alex, I'm so sorry I couldn't help" Lena apologised quickly, "I have to go" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she knew she had to get away. She knew that the tears in her eyes were thrashing against the dam in her mind until small cracks began to form and it was only a matter of time before the concrete walls of the dam broke and the tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. So, with a final half-whispered apology for her lack of help, Lena reached forward and, despite the desperate attempts of Maggie and Alex for her to stay on the call, cancelled the conversation without a single thought about how the agent and detective would react. 

Sitting back in her chair, Lena pulled one of her legs from under her and used it to spin the chair, looking out onto the beautiful city smeared with the freshly poured tears of the clouds against her windows that disfigured the large buildings which surrounded L-Corp. She could feel the damp tears of her own eyes on her glowing cheeks as she looked at the city in front of her, wondering where Kara could be hiding in the large city softly lit by the glow of high-up offices -like Lena's currently- or the radiant glow of the stars hovering high above the pedestrians walking home from their jobs and to their families. She wondered if Kara was okay, if she was happy or if she even remembered that she hadn't texted or called Lena to explain her whereabouts. She quickly stopped that train of thought before it brought a new wave of pain and heartache. She learnt very earlier on that thinking of the person who left only makes the pain more unbearable. It was the one  _good_ thing she learned from the Luthor's. 

She tried to be discrete about her tears -a small part of her brain still seemed to remember the sleeping Girl Of Steel that was on the opposite side of the room- but the sobs seemed to wrack her whole body so violently that Lena had no choice but to move her leg up and wrap her arms around it in a tight hug. Tears streamed down her face from her closed eyes in heavy currents and dropped onto her skirt in large batches while she breathed heavily, trying -and failing- to cover up the loud sobs that escaped her parted lips and vibrated off of the walls in her office until that was only sound Lena could hear.

She didn't know how long she had been sat there -the ache of her legs against the chair gave her an estimated guess but without a clock, she couldn't know the exact time- before the soft sound stopped in front of her and a gentle hand rested on her knee. Too afraid to open her eyes, Lena moved her knee from the other persons grasp and thankfully, they didn't attempt to replace it when her leg stopped moving and the chair had turned ninety degrees, now allowing Lena to face the wall of her office -if her eyes were open. The soft call of her name did nothing to stop her tears but did stop her fear, slowly opening her eyes after moments of silence to see Supergirl knelt beside her. The hero looked better than she previously did -her eyes no longer held her tears and she seemed more relaxed as she placed her hand on the arm of the chair and smiled up at the Luthor- and Lena took a moment to appreciate the turn of events before a broken sigh escaped her lips and she tightened her arms around her leg. 

In a moment of pure weakness, unstoppable tears and loud sobs escaped Lena as the hero stood up and slowly walked over so she could face Lena, gently prying the women's hands away from her skin -that was already a violent shade of red as long fingernail marks dug deep into her skin- before once again stepping forward. Lena wrapped her arms around the hero's torso and pulled her closer -forgetting the fact that  _Supergirl_ was currently stood in between her legs- crying deeply into the hero's stomach while Supergirl ran her finger's through the top of Lena's hair, not uttering a single word. Without words, both women seemed to understand the new roles they had to play to comfort one another -Supergirl had to hold Lena tight, her grip never faltering in cause Lena got the wrong impression and turned cold and Lena played the role she never thought she would; the young women with a broken heart who needed someone's, anyone's, love and attention. Supergirl needed to feel that she was useful, that she didn't survive the destruction of her home planet for nothing, and Lena needed to feel love and controlled -to be able to listen to someone else without having to second guess the request because she couldn't take another day of millions of lives, including her own, resting on her every decision. They made a good match. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lena apologised through her sobs.

"Now stop that" Supergirl commanded softly and for some unknown reason, Lena listened to the Girl Of Steel and stopped speaking. Supergirl lowed her hand and brought it to rest on Lena's check, tenderly guiding the women's face up to meet hers until Lena's chin was resting on the superhero's stomach and the CEO was looking pointedly into the hero's ocean blue eyes. "Where's that beautiful smile of yours? Come on, whatever it is we can sort it out" Supergirl promised, her thumb gently running over Lena's check, wiping away the fresh tears with a concentrating look in her eyes. It was like she was watching out for signs -signs that could inform the hero about who had made the CEO cry and suddenly, a flash of pain and rage ran through Supergirl's eyes at the idea of someone hurting Lena- and Lena knew what the hero was looking for; Kara had the exact same look on her face when she found Lena crying. It was a look that was soft and comforting towards Lena -it spoke of the promise of prosperity and devotion- but was hard and hating towards whoever had made her cry. "Now, how about a small smile?" Supergirl tried to no avail. 

"I can't" Lena whispered.

"The Lena I know can do anything" Supergirl whispered in return, "All you have to do is believe. So, how about that smile?" Lena had heard Kara say the exact same words Supergirl was towards Alex when the agent was upset or injured. It made Lena's heart flutter and a small smile appear at the corners of the CEO's lips -it was small and if Supergirl wasn't looking so intently at her then she herself would have missed it- but Supergirl didn't miss it and instead, grinned triumphantly at the small victory in the large field of battles. "There we go. So tell me, what's wrong? Who made my favourite smile disappear?" Lena knew what she was asking - _who hurt you?_ \- and yet she would that she didn't care about the implications. Supergirl had just admitted that Lena's smile was her favourite! It shouldn't have made Lena's heart flutter the way it did or make her lean closer to Supergirl then ever -especially because her  _girlfriend_ was currently missing and Alex and Maggie were currently looking for her, worried that something had happened to Kara- but it did and Lena couldn't shake away the familiar feeling. It was the same feeling she got whenever Kara called her an adorable nickname. 

"My girlfriend is missing and I fear that  _I_ pushed her away" Lena muttered softly against Supergirl's stomach. "Maybe it's for the best that she left me. Alex and Maggie could have a normal and happy Kara by their side and not worry about the stress I put on her. Just because I am a Luthor and she...she is a hero" 

"Lena Kieran Luthor don't say that" Lena shrunk back in Supergirl's arms upon hearing the commanding tone of the hero -her confused but scared mind racing with memories based on Lillian's constant disapproval of her actions that did nothing to control her racing heartbeat. Supergirl instantly knew that she didn't something wrong when Lena's arms around her torso loosened and she moved back, a distant and emotionless look in her eyes. Supergirl slowly lowered herself down to her knees and gently placed her hand on the CEO's knee, smiling apologetically at the youngest Luthor as Lena lowered her gaze to her lap where her hands were now resting, twisting one of her rings around her fingers to distract herself from Supergirl's pleading gaze. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that"

"Lillian used to say that when I was less than perfect. Only, she wouldn't call me a Luthor. She would just hesitate and mutter something under her breath. I never heard her but it was probably something about how I wasn't truly a Luthor" Lena whispered sadly and only due to her superhero listening was Supergirl able to hear her over the heavy sigh that escaped the Luthor's lips. "I just...do not like it when people call me my full name" Of course  _Kara_ knew that Lena had difficulty with her last name and the memories that surrounded it but she sometimes -when Lena had been hurt or did something so utterly stupid that Kara wondered how exactly the Luthor had survived- used it and Lena trusted her enough to not spiral at the memories. But Supergirl shouldn't know the impact of Lena's full name -anyone with even the smallest knowledge of Lena's past connection with the Luthor's could guess the reaction of Lena's full name and how it would affect her- and Lena didn't trust her like she did Kara. Recently, it seemed that the line between Supergirl and Kara was getting more and more blurred as time went on. 

"I didn't mean to scare you or make you feel like you can't talk about this" Supergirl apologised as her thumb moved in small circles over Lena's knee. "Now, tell me what's wrong so I can make it right" Supergirl promised.

"It's alright" Lena replied, "Alex and Maggie will sort it out. You should get some sleep, it's been a long day" The youngest Luthor slowly raised her hand and tucked a piece of fallen blonde hair behind Supergirl's ear, watching with careful eyes as the Girl Of Steel leaned into her touch with an apologetic smile still playing on her lips. "You haven't had a good nights sleep, go back to bed. I still have work to do. I'm okay, truly" 

"Please don't lie" Supergirl pleaded.

"I'm not, I promise" Lena gently argued with a small smile, "But I do have work that I need to do" 

"You mentioned Kara" Supergirl blurted out quietly, looking up into Lena's eyes with worry as the CEO's lips parted in a half-escaped sigh and her eyes filled with vulnerability. It was a sensitive topic -Kara knew that- but she didn't expect the look of absolute distress that filled the CEO's deep green eyes like she had already built up the necessary barriers to block out the current topic. Supergirl kicked herself for not noticing the heavy amounts of construction happening behind Lena's eyes and around her quickly-beating heart. "What happened?"

"She...she's gone" Lena muttered, "Alex and Maggie called and told me -Kara hadn't arrived at there's and they got scared, wondering where she was- but I barely heard them. I kinda blacked out. Kara's gone -probably halfway to Eliza's by now just to get away from me- and Alex and Maggie are panicking but she'll text them. I know she will" Lena added determinedly.

"What about you?" Supergirl asked, dreading the answer.

"Would you talk to the very person you are leaving town to avoid?" Lena asked with a scoff while shaking her head, "She'll text maybe tomorrow, saying the basics when you break up with someone. I guess" Lena shrugged

”You think she will break you with?” Supergirl asked, bewildered. She promised then and there that Kara Danvers would apologise in person for hurting Lena and would try -for the rest of her life if necessary- to redeem the youngest Luthor trust. Even if it meant spilling her secret identity -a secret that had been kept for far too long in Supergirl’s opinion- then she would in a heartbeat. She promised not only herself but Lena as well that there’s would be no more secrets. Because, in this case, Kara’s secret lead to Luthor, feeling alone and frightened.

”I don’t think, I know” Lena answered automatically, like the thought of Kara breaking you with her had been on her mind since they started dating. That fact seemed to break Supergirl’s heart even more. “And anyway” Lena continued, “It wasn’t likely to work out” _That hurt,_ Supergirl thought, “Kara’s just too good to even...she deserves better than a Luthor” 

_No, I don't,_ Kara wanted to shout -she wanted to fly to the highest point in National City and proudly proclaim how lucky she was that she had Lena Luthor as a girlfriend, _dam the consequences_ \- but she couldn't. She couldn't because Lena didn't know her secret. If she did, she wouldn't be crying and doubting Kara's love and affection for her. So instead, she tried to speak as Supergirl. "She doesn't deserve anything more than the amazing person in front of me" Supergirl argued kindly, watching as Lena's head tilted to the side with an adorably confused pout. "Kara Danvers is the luckiest person in the galaxy to have you, never forget that. And I speak as someone who has visited five different planets” Lena made a mental note to ask Supergirl about those trip so later “And if I have to...drop her off a building for her to understand that then I will" 

"Please don't" Lena muttered softly, a small smile appearing on her lips as she rested her head on her shoulder with a tired yawn.

"See, the fact that you want to make sure she is safe, even when you don't know where she is, proves that you care about her" Supergirl smiled, "So yea, Kara should thank Rao every day for someone like you"  _I already do_ , Kara thought with a smile as she watched Lena blush, twisting the small rings on her fingers with a large smile. 

Before any further conversation could happen between the CEO and Krypontian, the doors of the office swung open and Maggie and Alex walked in with determined yet slightly concerned looks in their eyes. After taking two steps into the office -allowing just enough room for the office doors to swing close with a small click thanks to the stopper- Maggie and Alex froze at the scene they walked in on. Relief flooded through Alex's eyes at the sight of Supergirl until they fluttered over to Lena, noticing the streaks of tears on the CEO's cheeks with a heartbroken sigh.  _Kara hadn't told her_.

"Agent Danvers, Detective Swayer" Supergirl greeted with a raised eyebrow, standing up from the floor as Lena quickly wiped away the remainder of her tears. 

Before any further discussion could transpire between the CEO and the Kryptonian in regards to her latest comment, the large office doors opened quickly and forced Supergirl to quickly stand to her full night with a sheepish smile. Maggie was the first one to walk into the room, her eyes wide and mouth parted humorously as she took in the sight in front of her -Lena's cheeks still stained with the previous tears despite her attempts to wipe them away with her hand and Supergirl's smile drenched in guilt as the hero nervously played with the end of her super suit's sleeve. Alex quickly followed her girlfriend into the room

 

......

"How about a story?" Lena suggested with a small but helpless smile as Supergirl nodded into her blouse, unable to stop the small flinch from her companion's voice that echoed over the loud thunder outside. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away" Lena started, watching as Supergirl's violent sobs lessened in amount due to the famous beginning. Alex often read to her at night due to harsh nightmares of the destruction of her planet and the small stories which began with the famous four words lulled Kara to sleep when she first arrived on Earth. "There was a beautiful superhero named...Powergirl" Supergirl laughed softly at the nickname as she slowly looked up at the CEO, smiling softly at the kind look in her eyes.

"She saved the world many many times and everyone loved her. She was brave and smart and kind and one day, she meet an evil villain who wanted to steal her power" Lena slowly moved her arms

"My girlfriend is immensely smart, Supergirl" Lena started as aforementioned hero's eyes widened and focused on the CEO's with a scared and vulnerable gaze in her ocean blue eyes as she breathed in and out heavily. "And within a day of us dating, she walks up to me with some food and just talks. In the middle of the day, Kara Danvers bursts into my office with three boxes of the best pizza in National City and sits down on that very sofa over there" Lena gestured to the cream sofa in the room with a small nod, "and just talks. And that's smart because she didn't hold in those feelings she was feeling because she knew what would happen if she did. The light inside her that made me fall in love with her would diminish as her worries and feelings from whatever caused them would grow

"She named five things she could see, four things she could feel, three things she can hear, two things she can taste and one thing you can smell. It always calmed her down and helped


End file.
